


Urodziny Spidermana

by Nigaki



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Confident Peter, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Help, M/M, flustered Wade, nie mogę przestać pisać
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Zbliżają się urodziny Spidermana. Deadpool jako jeden z nielicznych wie o tej dacie - Spidey powiedział mu o tym osobiście! - więc jak na dobrego przyjaciela przystało postanawia zorganizować prezenty. Mówi o swoim planie sześciu osobom - pięć z nich uznało, że to głupi pomysł i odradziło mu go. Szósta sprawiła, że ta krytyka przestała go obchodzić.





	Urodziny Spidermana

\- I wtedy zobaczyłem te kolory i pomyślałem, hej, Spidermanowi by się spodobało! Więc poprosiłem o pięćdziesiąt i je kupiłem!

\- Fascynująca opowieść, Wilson – odparł jak zwykle zrzędliwie Logan. Ten człowiek był przeciwieństwem Jokera. – Ale mógłbyś mi o tym nie mówić w trakcie walki? Albo wcale?

Faktycznie, walczyli teraz z armią robotów. Nie lubił takich walk, za mało krwi i w ogóle, ale to zawsze jakaś możliwość skopania paru tyłków.

\- Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, co o tym myślisz! – wyjaśnił i nadział na katanę kolejnego robota, a drugiemu, który czaił się za nim, wpakował kulkę w miejscu, gdzie miał zasilanie.

\- Czemu myślisz, że mam jakąś opinię o twojej obsesji na punkcie tego pająka? – zapytał Wolverine nim zaszarżował na jakieś pięć robotów.

\- To nie jest obsesja! – oburzył się i tupnął nogą, przy okazji miażdżąc czaszkę kolejnego przeciwnika. – Jesteśmy zakochani!

\- Zejdź na ziemię, Wilson.

\- Co ty możesz wiedzieć o miłości!

\- Nie jesteście nawet przyjaciółmi!

Wade starał się zignorować ból, który poczuł, gdy Logan to powiedział. To nie była prawda. Spidey był jego przyjacielem. Inaczej po co mówiłby mu o swoich urodzinach?

\- Nie mówiąc już o tym – kontynuował Logan – że twój prezent jest beznadziejny i spodobałby się tylko piętnastolatkom.

Przestał walczyć i spojrzał na Wolverine’a, który dalej ciął i siekał swoich przeciwników. Może miał rację? Może się zapędził ze swoją wyobraźnią – nie byłby to pierwszy raz – i naprawdę to był zły pomysł dawać Spidermanowi prezent na urodziny?

Nie! Spidey i on byli kumplami, bratnimi duszami. Kochali się tylko pajączek jeszcze o tym nie wiedział. Ale dowie się, jak dostanie ten wyśmienity prezent! Choć jak teraz o tym myślał, to może powinien kupić ich więcej. Pięć prezentów na dwudzieste piąte urodziny. Kupiłby dwadzieścia pięć, ale nie miał aż tylu pomysłów, a poza tym jak by to zaniósł na spotkanie? Ciężarówką?

Oh, może kupi mu ciężarówkę!

\- Jak myślisz, Wolvie, jaka wstążka pasowałaby najlepiej do tego prezentu? – zapytał, powracając do walki tuż przed tym, jak jeden z robotów chciał mu uciąć głowę. Bezczelność.

\- Ugh! 

 

\- Na pewno mu się spodoba! – powiedział i dyskretnie podebrał kartę tak, by Al się nie zorientowała.

\- Nie spodoba się – odparła i palcami sprawdziła, jakie trzyma karty. – Trzy króle, co masz?

\- Poker, dziecinko! – zawołał i śmiejąc się zgarnął kasę, o którą grali. – O raju, jestem mistrzem!

\- To piąty poker z rzędu, zaczynam podejrzewać, że oszukujesz – zauważyła Al.

\- Wydaje ci się. – Schował forsę do kieszeni stroju i szybko przetasował kart, by zacząć nowe rozdanie. Uwielbiał grać z Al, zawsze wygrywał. – To co sądzisz o moim prezencie?

\- Dlaczego w ogóle mi o tym mówisz? – spytała i wzięła karty, znów sprawdzając co ma. On nawet nie popatrzył i tak wygra.

\- Bo muszę wiedzieć, czy się nie zbłaźnię – wyjaśnił. Kupił już drugi prezent dla Spidermana, do jego urodzin pozostały trzy dni i denerwował się coraz bardziej. Chciał, by wszystko było idealna i żeby na zakończenie najlepszego przyjęcia urodzinowego w dziejach Spidey podziękował mu pocałunkiem. Albo rozkładając przed nim nogi.

Westchnął, wyobrażając sobie już, co się stanie i jak to by było znaleźć się między tymi seksownymi, dobrze umięśnionymi nogami. Mógł się założyć, że Spidey dałby radę zgnieść mu czaszkę tymi sowimi udami i nawet by mu na to pozwolił. Cóż za piękna śmierć.

\- Błaźnisz się cokolwiek robisz – stwierdziła Al. – Odpuść sobie już na starcie, taki prezent dajesz swojej babci, a nie osobie, którą stalkujesz.

\- Nie stalkuję go! Stalking jest zły.

\- Jasne, a te wszystkie zdjęcia zrobione po kryjomu, do których się masturbujesz, to same znalazły się w twoim mieszkaniu.

\- Dokładnie! – potwierdził, zastanawiając się skąd ten stary nietoperz o tym wie.

\- Odpuść sobie, Wade – poradziła mu. – Bo nie tylko się zbłaźnisz, ale i wylądujesz na ulicy, zrzucony z dwudziestego piętra. Spiderman to nie twój chłopak. Ani nawet przyjaciel.

Popatrzył na swoje karty zamyślony. Same kiery, miał kolor, ale serce przypominały mu teraz tylko o jednym, o nieodwzajemnionej miłości, którą czuł do pewnego ścianołaza. Dlaczego musiał być taki żałosny? Al pewnie miała rację, zbłaźni się jak zwykle, Spidey się pośmieje – jego śmiech brzmiał jak chór aniołów! – a potem odejdzie.

Mimo to dopóki pozostawał choć mały procent szans na to, że Spiderman przyjmie jego prezenty, zamierzał spróbować. Szkoda by było zmarnować te wszystkie pieniądze, które już wydał.

 

\- Czy to nie idealne?

Weasel odsunął się, gdy bardzo naruszył jego przestrzeń osobistą.

\- Um… nie? To głupie. Ile masz lat? Trzynaście?

\- Pff! – Wade machnął ręką i odsunął się od przyjaciela, opadając z powrotem na fotel, na którym siedział. – Następny, który nie docenia moich pomysłów.

\- Lepiej, że ja ich nie doceniam, niż gdyby Spiderman miał to robić – zauważył i poprawił nerwowo okulary. – Dobrze, że mi o tym powiedziałeś zanim mu to dałeś.

\- A co?

\- Bo nie powinieneś mu tego dawać.

Wade osunął się w fotelu przygnębiony. Wiedział to. Już dwie osoby powiedziały, że to głupi pomysł, teraz jeszcze doszedł Weasel. Jeśli tyle osób miało tę samą opinię, to coś było na rzeczy. Ale naprawdę chciał dać Spidermanowi te wszystkie prezenty! Tak robią przyjaciele!

Nie jesteście przyjaciółmi, usłyszał znów głos Logana, a potem te same słowa wypowiedziane przez Al.

Nic nie szkodzi! Spidey i tak pewnie doceni prezenty, jakie mu kupił!

Prawda?

\- Nie znasz się – odezwał się do przyjaciela. – Jako jego wierny przyjaciel i kompan, muszę mu dać te prezenty.

\- To nie twój przyjaciel.

Wade nie pisnął z bólu, gdy poczuł ukłucie w sercu. To on miał rację, nie oni. Spiedy doceni jego prezenty. Spidey go lubił. Spidey jest zbyt miły, by odrzucić czyjś podarek. Spidey… nie był jego przyjacielem.

 

\- Zobaczyłem, że robią je na zamówienie i nie mogłem się oprzeć! – zawołał podekscytowany i zachichotał. – Spidey pokocha ten prezent.

\- Chyba go nieco zaniepokoi – stwierdził Bob i podał mu broń.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

Naprawdę nie wiedział o co mu chodzi. Przecież to doskonały prezent idealnie pokazujący jak bardzo Spidermana kocha! Co może się nie udać?

\- Na jego miejscu nie chciałbym dostać czegoś takiego – wyjaśnił niepewnie. – To znaczy, nie jesteście w związku…

\- Jeszcze! – uściślił i wycelował do znajdujących się w oddali celów.

\- No tak – przytaknął Bob. – Chodzi o to, że takie rzeczy daje się raczej komuś w związku, a nie… um. Osobom, które cie tolerują?

\- Spidey mnie kocha – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby i strzelił, udając że wcale nie okłamuje samego siebie.

\- Chyba kocha, jak cię przy nim nie ma.

Bob wzdrygnął się, gdy odwrócił się nagle w jego stronę. Co on mógł wiedzieć? Nawet nie znał Spidermana! Nie tak jak on! Wiedział jakiej muzyki słucha, co lubi jeść i pić, jaką porę roku lubi najbardziej. Byli przyjaciółmi!

Przynajmniej dla niego Spidey był przyjacielem.

Im więcej osób słyszało o jego planie, tym bardziej był przekonany, że to jednak głupi pomysł. Spidey pewnie już zapomniał, że w ogóle powiedział mu o swoich urodzinach. Jak przyniesie mu prezenty, w dodatku takie jakie wybrał, pewnie się tylko przerazi albo go znienawidzi.

\- Ale hej, rób co chcesz – odezwał się znowu Bob, próbując naprawić sytuację.

Nie udało mu się. Wade wrócił do strzelania, powstrzymując się przed strzeleniem do samego siebie.

 

\- To najsłodszy prezent na świecie – westchnął rozmarzony Wade i położył się na najbliższej, płaskiej powierzchni.

\- Wilson, złaź z mojego biurka – warknął Fury.

\- Nie mogę, to będą niezapomniane urodziny!

Tak naprawdę nie był tego już taki pewien jak na początku. Wszyscy uważali, że jego prezenty nie spodobają się Spidermanowi, a nawet gdyby były normalne, to ten i tak nie przyjąłby ich od osoby, której nawet nie lubi.

To bolało najbardziej. Świadomość, że Spidey co najwyżej go toleruje. Ale wciąż był dobrej myśli! Do odważnych świat należy! Chociaż ostatni prezent musi przyjąć.

\- Oh tak, Spiderman na pewno doceni, że zawodowy morderca ma na jego punkcie taką obsesję, że daje mu dziwaczne prezenty – skwitował Fury i siłą zepchnął Wade’a z biurka.

Nie miał nawet ochoty wstawać z podłogi i zaprzeczać. To wszystko była prawda, ale dalej wierzył w to, że może jednak jest inaczej, że Spidey go lubi i tylko udaje, że jest inaczej. Że nie bez powodu powiedział mu o swoich urodzinach. Że spodobają mu się prezenty. Że zobaczy jak bardzo Wade się o niego troszczy. Już pal licho z fantazjami erotycznymi, chciał po prostu, żeby ważna dla niego osoba go doceniła.

\- Wilson, zabiłem cię, czy co? Rusz się z mojej podłogi.

Wade niechętnie podniósł się na nogi i ruszył w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Czekała go długa podróż w dół. Może będzie miał szczęście i wpadnie do wody.  

\- Dzięki za rozmowę, Fury – powiedział jeszcze.

\- Hej, przynajmniej jeden głupi pomysł wybiłem ci z głowy.

Ta. Głupi.

 

Wade patrzył na wszystkie prezenty, idealnie zapakowane i gotowe do wręczenia. Może poza jednym. Nie powinien był kupować kwiatów tak wcześnie, wszystkie już zwiędły. Ale to nie miało już znaczenia, bo i tak nie chciał już tego Spidermanowi dawać.

Przemyślał sprawę i doszedł do wniosku, że Logan i reszta mają rację, to od samego początku był głupi pomysł. Wydawał mu się dobry, bo tak samo było z jego relacją z pajączkiem. Też mu się tylko wydawała. Był tak zdesperowany, by być jego przyjacielem, że już nie odróżniał rzeczywistości od fikcji, a skoro Spidey go nie lubił, nie było powodu, by dawać mu jakikolwiek prezent, a co dopiero pięć i to takich.

Był taki głupi, jak w ogóle mógł pomyśleć, że to się uda?

Z westchnieniem i w bardzo depresyjnym nastroju zapakował wszystko do worka na śmieci i wyszedł wyrzucić prezenty. Nie potrzebował ich w domu, skoro i tak nie zamierzał ich dać. Pozbywał się ich z żalem, bo naprawdę przemyślał każdy. W danej chwili to były idealne prezenty, ale teraz rozumiał, że nikt, a już zwłaszcza Spidey nie weźmie go na poważnie podczas wręczania tego wszystkiego. Dobrze, że jego przyjaciele sprowadzili go na ziemię i wytłumaczyli mu, że to się nie mogło udać. Powinien im podziękować.

Tyle że nie czuł żadnej wdzięczności. Był rozżalony i zły, zwłaszcza gdy w końcu wrzucił worek do śmieci i cały jego wysiłek z ostatnich kilku dni przepadł. Byłoby lepiej, gdyby nigdy nie dowiedział się o urodzinach Spidermana. Oszczędziłby sobie teraz bólu.

Zawsze mogło być gorzej. Mógł przecież nie pytać nikogo o zdanie i z uśmiechem na ustach wcielić swój plan w życie tylko po to, by doświadczyć złamanego serca chwilę potem. Tak przynajmniej sobie tego oszczędził. Bolało tak czy inaczej, ale w końcu mu przejdzie, zwłaszcza jak powróci do życia w świecie wyobraźni. Lepiej być dalej pogardzanym przez Spidermana, niż w ogóle stracić jego uwagę po tym niedoszłym fiasku.

\- Hej, Wade. Co robisz?

Mimo że rozpoznał ten głos i tak wyciągnął pistolet, i wymierzył z niego do siedzącego na ścianie Spidermana. Czaił się w cieniu, widać było tylko świecące oczy jego maski, które na szczęście miał akurat włączone, inaczej w ogóle nie byłby go w stanie zobaczyć w tych ciemnościach adekwatnych do godziny jedenastej w nocy.

\- Oh, wiesz, wiosenne porządki – odparł nonszalancko i schował pistolet. – Możesz wyjść z cienia? To mnie przeraża.

Nie kłamał tak do końca, przerażała go sama obecność Spidermana. Nie chciał go dzisiaj widzieć i pamiętać o tym, że nie są przyjaciółmi, że nawet nie są znajomymi i tylko od czasu spotykają się na mieście, gdy mogą razem powalczyć z przestępcami.  

\- Jest lato – zauważył Spidey i pełzając po ścianie wszedł w zasięg światła rzucanego przez pobliską latarnię. Wyglądał zabójczo jak zawsze, zwłaszcza w takiej pozycji. Że też nie bolały go mięśnie od takiego rozstawienia nóg.

\- Letnie porządki – poprawił się i uśmiechnął pod maską.

\- Wygląda jak prezenty. – Wade odwrócił się i zobaczył, że kilka prezentów wypadło z worka. – Twoje?

\- Nie, ode mnie… dla kogoś.

Rozegraj to dobrze, Deadpool, a nic ci nie będzie. Tylko nie pozwól mu się dowiedzieć, że to było dla niego.  

\- Ten ktoś ich nie przyjął? 

Spidey zeskoczył ze ściany i z gracją wylądował przed Wadem, który zesztywniał ze strach wszędzie tylko nie w tym fajnym miejscu.  

\- To nie ma znaczenia, to i tak był głupi pomysł – wyjaśnił, postanawiając zmienić temat. – Hej, Webs, mam pomysł, chodźmy coś zjeść, ja stawiam.

Może nie da mu prezentów, ale chociaż go nakarmi. To też jakiś prezent tylko bardziej neutralny.

\- Wybacz, Wade, ale jestem zajęty – powiedział i uciekł, nim zdążył się z nim nawet pożegnać.

\- Oh. No tak, byciem bohaterem i tak dalej! – zawołał mimo tego, że Spiedy pewnie był już bardzo daleko. – Będę w pobliżu jakbyś mnie potrzebował! Choć pewnie nie będziesz.

Uśmiech, który miał na twarzy zniknął momentalnie i powłócząc nogami Wade ruszył w miasto. Może będzie miał szczęście, natrafi na wojnę gangów i dostanie kulkę w łeb.

Nie miał szczęścia i ostatecznie skończył na moście Brooklyńskim, na samym jego szczycie, skąd spoglądał na wodę pod nim. Skoczyć czy nie? Połamie się już od samego uderzania, zatonie i przez kilka dni będzie miał spokój dopóki rzeka nie wyrzuci go na brzeg albo jacyś rybacy nie wyłowią go w swoich sieciach.

To była naprawdę kusząca perspektywa, chyba skoczy.  A raczej skoczyłby, gdyby charakterystyczny dźwięk wystrzeliwanej sieci nie dotarł do jego uszu. Obrócił się zaskoczony i zobaczył Spidermana lądującego na moście z czarnym workiem przerzuconym przez ramię. Workiem, który wyglądał podejrzanie jak ten, którego pozbył się prawie godzinę temu.

O nie. Zaczęło się. Al miała rację, Spidey zrzuci go z mostu. Trzeba było spalić to wszystko.

\- Spidey, wróciłeś! – zawołał entuzjastycznie, chcąc ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie. – Co tam masz?

Może nie będzie czekał aż Spidey sam go zrzuci i skoczy tak jak planował? Honorowe harakiri i te sprawy, tylko bez krwi.

\- Coś dla ciebie – odparł i podszedł bliżej, wysypując przy nim zawartość worka. Tak, to były jego prezenty. Był nawet bukiet, ale jakiś inny. Albo już mu się wszystko pierdoliło.  

\- Czemu to wyciągnąłeś? – zapytał ze zdenerwowaniem, unikając patrzenia na bohatera. Nie chciał widzieć dezaprobaty i nienawiści nawet w jego postawie.

\- Były dla mnie, prawda?

Coś tu nie grało. Głos Spideraman był dziwnie łagodny, jakby było mu przykro. Tylko czego? Na pewno nie tego, że zamierza go zaraz zabić!

\- Co?! Nie! – zaprzeczył śmiejąc się niezręcznie. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?!

Jeśli była jeszcze jakaś szansa na wymiganie się od odpowiedzialności, to zamierzał z niej skorzystać. Nawet jeśli czuł, że to się nie uda. Nie nabierze Spidermana, był na to zbyt inteligentny.

\- Wade, kwiaty były uschnięte, ale widać, że miały czerwony i niebieski kolor – wyjaśnił i usiadł obok niego, dziwnie wahając się, gdy stał przez moment na krawędzi. – Poza tym mam dzisiaj urodziny, a ty nic o tym nie wspomniałeś, choć gdy powiedziałem ci o tym parę miesięcy temu, to przez cały dzień nie mogłeś się zamknąć jaką to niespodziankę dla mnie przygotujesz.

No i się wydało. Spidey się wszystkiego domyślił. Co go jednak zaskoczyło to fakt, że pajączek oczekiwał jakiegoś jego ruchu w związku z urodzinami. Czyli nie powiedział mu o nich przypadkiem.  

\- Jesteś zły?

\- Nie, jestem tylko…

\- Rozczarowany? – dokończył. Nienawidził tego tekstu, ale bardzo tu pasował.

\- Ciekawy – poprawił. – Czemu mi tego wszystkiego nie dałeś?

\- Bo to głupi pomysł.

Wszyscy tak mówili, więc to musi być prawda.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że dawanie prezentów przyjacielowi to coś głupiego?

Wade spojrzał na niego. Czy dobrze usłyszał? Przyjacielowi? Spidey uznawał go za przyjaciela? Ale przecież… Przecież krzyczał na niego często i dawał mu już wiele razy do zrozumienia, że za nim nie przepada. Czy to była jakaś chora gra? Żeby go upokorzyć?

Nie. Spiderman nie był taki. Mógł kogoś nienawidzić, ale na pewno nie zrobiłby takiego świństwa.  

\- Wszyscy tak myślą – odparł i spojrzał w dół na wodę. Jeszcze może skoczyć, ale miał na to coraz mniejszą ochotę. Gdy Spidey był blisko, rzadko myślał o samobójstwie. – Logan, Al, Bob. Każdy komu mówiłem o tym pomyśle twierdził, że mnie wyśmiejesz, albo się wkurzysz, albo ci się to nie spodoba, a ja wyjdę na głupka.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł dłoń na ramieniu. Spiderman od razu ją zabrał, uznając że dotyk nie jest mile widziany, ale to nieprawda. Nie spodziewał się go po prostu.

\- Wade, ci ludzie nawet nie widzieli mojej twarzy, skąd mogą wiedzieć co mi się podoba, a co nie? – zapytał poważnie.

On też w sumie nigdy jej nie widział. Ale zawsze uważnie słuchał pajączka, dużo spędzał z nim czasu. Logan pewnie nie pamiętał jak wygląda jego kostium, a Weasel nigdy nawet Spidermana na oczy nie widział, znał go tylko z opowieści Wade’a.

\- Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to faktycznie jest to głupie – przyznał, czując jak czerwieni się pod maską.

\- Nawet bardzo – zaśmiał się Spidey. Mógłby tego śmiechu słuchać godzinami, do końca świata.

\- To i tak nie ma znaczenia, już za późno by zrobić ci niespodziankę.

Trzeba było posłuchać samego siebie, a nie bezużytecznych przyjaciół, którzy w ogóle nie znają Spidermana. Może teraz byłby bardzo szczęśliwy w łóżku z równie szczęśliwym ścianołazem, a nie użalał się nad sobą na moście.  

Spidey westchnął głośno, wręcz teatralnie i odchylił się, po czym popchnął wszystkie prezenty w stronę Wade’a.

\- Masz – powiedział i usiadł wygodnie, oczekując na coś.

\- Co robisz? – zapytał go zaskoczony.

\- Jeszcze nie ma północy, wciąż są moje urodziny, a ja poza kwiatami nie widziałem nic, co jest w środku. Chcę moje prezenty, do cholery – zażądał, podskakując jak małe dziecko.  

\- Okej – zgodził się od razu, czując jak wraca mu dobry humor. Chciał dać prezenty we właściwej kolejności, ale powinien zacząć od kwiatów, a te były inne. – Um…

\- Byłbym zapomniał. – Spidey sięgnął po wielki bukiet czarno-czerwonych róż i wręczył mu go do rąk. – To dla ciebie. Podziękowanie za starania.

Dla niego? Musiało mu się to śnić, takie rzeczy mu się nie zdarzały, ale róże były bardzo prawdziwe i było ich tyle, że ich zapach zaczynał mu doskwierać.

\- Wow, dzięki – powiedział zawstydzony i odłożył bukiet, by wręczyć bohaterowi jego prezenty. – Proszę. 

Spiderman praktycznie wyrwał mu pudełko i bez żadnej ostrożności rozerwał ozdobny papier, nad którym Wade bardzo się napracował. W ogóle jednak nie był zły, bo ten obrazek był zbyt uroczy.

W środku była bombonierka. Niby nic wielkiego, ale Spidey i tak się uśmiechnął na jej widok, widać to było nawet pomimo maski.

\- Mówiłeś kiedyś, że to twoje ulubione czekoladki – wyjaśnił Wade, gdy bohater na niego spojrzał.  

\- Zapamiętałeś – ucieszył się i otworzył pudełko, od razu wrzucając sobie jedną czekoladkę do odsłoniętych już ust.

\- Zawsze pamiętam ważne informacje – powiedział i poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy Spiderman jęknął w odpowiedzi na smak słodyczy i oblizał palce z czekolady. Chryste, ten język…

Odwrócił szybko wzrok, gdy Spidey na niego spojrzał. Nie chciał być przyłapany na czymś takim.   

\- Chcesz jedną? – zaproponował pajączek i podsunął mu pudełko.

Wade niepewnie wyciągnął drżącą rękę i wziął jedną czekoladkę. Uniósł maskę do góry, zastanawiając się, czy powinien ją zostawić uniesioną, czy widok pod nią zrujnuje Spidermanowi wieczór, ale ten był zbyt zajęty obżeraniem się czekoladkami, by nawet patrzeć w jego kierunku, zostawił więc ją uniesioną.

\- Okej, następny – domagał się Spidey, gdy połowa bombonierki była już pusta.

Tym razem Wade podał mu jego prezent z większą ochotą, gdy wiedział już, że są mile widziane. Tak jak z poprzednim, tak i z tym Spidey się nie cackał. Prezent był mniejszy, a pod papierem kryło się niewielkie pudełko. Spiderman otworzył je i wyciągnął dwa łańcuszki, którym zaczął się przyglądać.

\- Pomyślałem, że będzie fajnie, jeśli będziemy mieli pasujące medaliki. – Wade się denerwował, ale jednocześnie był dumny ze swojego pomysłu. Pajączkowi chyba się podobało, bo się uśmiechał. – Plus, twój jest zrobiony z wibranium, więc jeśli będziesz go nosił pod kostiumem, to gdy trafi w niego kula, to nic ci się nie stanie. Ładne i praktyczne!

Spidey obejrzał oba medaliki, dwie połówki serca z napisami „best” na jednym i „friends” na drugim. Wade dodał też coś od siebie, logo obu z nich pod każdym napisem, by było wiadomo które jest czyje.

Miał ochotę skakać z radości, gdy Spiderman założył ten przeznaczony dla niego, drugi odkładając obok bombonierki, z której podkradł kolejną czekoladkę, podsuwając pudełko w stronę Wade’a, by ten też dalej się częstował. Tak też zrobił, nim chwycił kolejny prezent.

\- Oh, ten prezent jest moim ulubionym! – pisnął podekscytowany i praktycznie wepchnął drugiemu mężczyźnie podarek w ręce, a ten od razu go rozpakował, wyjmując ze środka dwie pluszowe zabawki. – Czy to nie słodkie?! Pluszowe maskotki przedstawiające nas trzymających się za ręce! Można je nawet rozłączyć jeśli nie chcesz mojej maskotki. Zrobiłem je na zamówienie.

Spidey rozłączył oba pluszaki, ale po chwili znów je połączył za pomocą magnesów, które miały w łapkach. Posadził sobie obie maskotki na kolanach i poklepał je po główkach jakby były żywymi istotami.

\- Razem wyglądają lepiej – stwierdził, a Wade miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. To było zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe. – A co z ostatnim?

\- Nie jest do końca ode mnie, ja tylko ufundowałem materiały.

Ostatni prezent był bardzo lekki, a to wszystko dlatego, że była tam kartka z bloku rysunkowego, a na niej rysunek. Spiderman był wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- Ellie go narysowała – wyjaśnił Wade. – Mogło mi się wymsknąć, że masz urodziny i też chciała ci coś zrobić.

Ellie od razu zabrała się do pracy, gdy wpadł do niej w odwiedziny i powiedział jej o urodzinach. Poleciała do swojego pokoju i wróciła obładowana najróżniejszymi kredkami. Obserwował przez całą godzinę jak rysuje siebie, jego i Spidermana trzymających się całą trójką za ręce.

Tego prezentu najbardziej było mu szkoda, gdy je wyrzucał, ale zamierzał powiedzieć córce, że Spidey jej rysunek dostał. Zapłakałaby się, gdyby znała prawdę.

\- To świetne prezenty, Wade, dziękuję – odezwał się Spiderman, gdy skończył oglądać rysunek, który odłożył bezpiecznie do pudełka, by nie zwiał go wiatr.

\- Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, bo nie jesteś dupkiem – stwierdził, nie mogąc zrozumieć z jakiego innego powodu pajączek miałby być dla niego miły.

\- Wade, nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale jestem dupkiem praktycznie cały czas, zwłaszcza wobec ciebie – powiedział zawstydzony. – Teraz po prostu nie jestem.

Spidey odłożył maskotki i zbliżył się nagle, pochylając się w jego stronę. Wade wstrzymał oddech, spodziewając się spełnienia swoich marzeń, ale zamiast pocałunku dostał tylko medalik zawieszony wokół szyi. Oczywiście.

Mimo to Spiderman nie odsunął się tylko uśmiechnął się do niego, uprzednio zwilżając wargi. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i nie patrzeć na nie. Były śliczne i znał kilka ciekawych ich zastosowań.  

\- Zamierzasz mnie pocałować, czy tylko się gapić? – zapytał Spidey.

\- Co?! – krzyknął i odsunął się tak gwałtownie, że wylądował na plecach. – Przecież jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi!

Wyobrażał sobie wiele razy jak by to było pocałować Spidermana, ale teraz gdy stał przed taką możliwością, sparaliżował go strach. Co jak to jednak żart? Albo Spidey pożałuje swojej decyzji?

\- Ta, też tak kiedyś myślałem, ale mam dość okłamywania samego siebie. – Znów się przysunął, poruszał się na czworaka, aż nie znalazł się nad Wadem, który obserwował go cały czas ciężko oddychając. – Jeśli nie chcesz mi dać ostatniego prezentu, to sam go sobie wezmę.

Nigdy nie doświadczył tak silnych dreszczy jak teraz. Jasna cholera, Spidey był jeszcze bardziej seksowny, gdy był stanowczy i dominujący. Chyba zakochał się jeszcze bardziej, ale i tak bał się ruszyć, żeby nie okazało się, że to tylko sen i gdy dotknie mężczyzny przed sobą, ten wyparuje jak wiele razy przedtem.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, zniecierpliwiony Spidey sam złączył ich usta razem. Wade musiał coś szybko naprostować. To dopiero był dreszcz. Całował się ze Spidermanem, jak mógł nie dostać dreszczy, gdy jego miękkie wargi pieściły jego, a język domagał się pozwolenia na wejście do ust, którego chętnie mu udzielił, kładąc się jednocześnie całkowicie na ziemi. Nie miał już siły utrzymywać się na łokciach.

Spidermanowi to nie przeszkadzało i kontynuował pocałunek, kładąc mu się na klatce piersiowej. Wade nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić z rękoma, a ponieważ nie bardzo miał teraz jak myśleć i zastanawiać się nad konsekwencjami, położył je na pośladkach mężczyzny, modląc się, by nie skończyło się to złamanym karkiem.

Nie skończyło się, Spidey uśmiechnął się i pocałował go jeszcze bardziej zachłannie, jakby chciał mu wbić do głowy, że należy do niego. Wade nie zamierzał protestować, nie kiedy tak długo na to czekał. Dlatego nawet nie wstydził się tego, że pisnął żałośnie, gdy pocałunek się skończył.

Szybko oblizał usta, wciąż czując na nich dotyk Spidermana, który na niego patrzył. Chętnie by się dowiedział, jakie jest teraz jego spojrzenia, choć uśmiech podpowiadał mu, że pajączek jest szczęśliwy.  

\- Może chcesz wpaść do mnie? – zaproponował, nie mogąc pozwolić, by najlepsza noc jego życia zakończyła się tylko na pocałunku. Czuł, że ma dziś szczęście pomimo niezbyt udanego początku. – Możemy pooglądać telewizję.

\- Albo… - Spidey przerwał na tyle długo, by przejechać językiem po jego szyi. – Możemy zostać tutaj. Wyskoczyłem do sklepu nie tylko po kwiaty.

Wade przestraszył się, gdy nagle koło jego głowy wylądował lubrykant, a Spidey podstawił mu pod nos prezerwatywę.

\- Okej – zgodził się od razu.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego dla mnie – powiedział Spiderman i nachylił się do kolejnego pocałunku tak szybko, że nie zdążył mu złożyć życzeń.

Ale co go to obchodziło, gdy miał ręce pełne tego apetycznego tyłeczka?


End file.
